The Last to Wake
by Kurai Ummei
Summary: Covering on boring scouting duty, Sakura Haruno, by grace of her random clumsiness and bad luck, finds a long abdoned shrine from ancient times. This day she joins the ranks of the powerful, but at what price? Sakura x ?
1. Begining: Accident

More Summary Stuff...: She had grown up a weak child, and had matured into a weak kunoichi. Her powerful medic-nin ability, super-human strength, and perfect chakra control be damned, compared to other ninja she was nothing, and she hated it. An emotional pushover...with no blood limit or clan technique to speak of. Refusing to resign to her fate, Sakura Haruno always tried her best. Wouldn't have ever gotten... That is... until her kind heart earned her greatest desire, but is being strong everything she dreamed... or a nightmare come to punish her for wishing?

Power comes at a price.

Authors note: Yea... I'm a video game nerd, not an author so... don't flame me if this story sucks. Well... don't char-broil me. Some fire is good.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto there would be a whole lot more of Gaara, so obviously I don't.

Are there any kind souls out there who would edit stuff for those who fail at English? Like me for example...

If you catch any errors, please tell me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Long ago there was a great battle. Before ninjas, before humans, before civilization... a war was waged. Its warriors were monsters, its generals were demons, and its causes were terrors. They say the ocean ran red before all was done, and as the blood shed slowed, and the lives lost began to out-number those made, the few remaining destroyers stood tall. Their numbers, now a bare pittance of what they once were.

And as the strongest of the strong stood atop the piled bodies their glory was cut short, for the gods, angered at the destruction, descended to earth. Weakened from battle the demons were easily sealed away. In rocks, and carvings, and meaningless things the demons slept. For so many years they slept, in a deeply buried Earth shrine.

The children of the gods, humans, came to posses the earth. Weaker then their creators they strove for power to the point that many gods where disgusted and left the blue planet and their creations altogether. Without many gods left to watch over the shrine, its secrets were eventually stolen.

Though the humans could not figure out the key to unlocking the demons, the seals slowly began to give way without the presence of their makers. Slowly, slowly the seals began to unravel. Some taking years, some taking life times.

Thank the gods not all at once.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jump. Land. Glance right. Glance left. Repeat.

**'Ugg! How could they do this to us!?' **Inner Sakura fumed as they speed through the lush forest ringing Konoha.

Sakura shot a mental glare at her alternate...'self'. 'Oh, shut up already. Its a nice change from hospital duty.'

Jump. Land. Glance right. Glance left. Repeat.

**'If by 'nice' you mean 'completely sucks', then yea.' **she replied with a grimace.

'Patrol duty is an honor. I'm being trusted with the safety of the village.'

Jump. Land. Glance right. Glance left. Repeat.

Inner Sakura put her hands on her hips, exasperated. **'Honor my ass. This is boring! At least we were helping people at the hospital. We aren't _doing_ anything out here!'**

'Am too! I'm...uh... exorcising my legs...'

Her only response was a pointedly flat look.

Jump. Land. Glance right. Crack. Fall.

"Wha...?"

Sakura watched detachedly as leafy green branch after branch rose above her. Her befuddled mind not realizing that the branches were not the objects moving. Before she could comprehend enough to reach out for a hand hold the forest disappeared to be replaced by earthen walls. The earthen walls soon replaced by open air. Still facing up, Sakura could see the hole she had fallen down, and the light at the top growing smaller. Fear just began to grip her then, and she twisted into a less injuring position for a fall. Before the green eyed girl could do more, the ground rose up to meet her.

Thud.

Darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's notes: So yea... Like it? From here I'm thinking Sakura finds a rock and a journal, deciphers the journal, and opens the rock, which is actually a sealed demon. Sealed demon posses sakura, shukaku style, only less...psycho more.. hey i need a body. wanna deal mortal? Sakura goes woo! power! price? thats what you decide!

text 644 to 201-553-26...Im kidding. lol. Review your ideas to me please. : )

a) every moment of her life when the sun is set

b) her soul after she dies

c) something-else-that-i-cant-think-of-but-you-will-review-and-tell-me..yes?

d) use of her body whenever said demon feels like it (Demon has a motive, im just not telling you now.)

e) Demon soul is trapped into sakura since she opened the rock, demon and her war over her body.

I'm thinking also, that this demon isnt too powerful. It was the last to wake up after all... But he/she needs a wicked redeeming trait. Ive got a few ideas...but... throw some at me please. I read your stuff and enjoy it, i want you to enjoy it when you read mine.

final note: I know i write weird.. Tell me so if i need to fix stuff. also, if this idea fails, tell me. Ill try again with something new.


	2. Seeing: Pretty Rock

author's notes: Yea.. I made up a jutsu for this chapter. You'll see it soon. Just so you know I'm not sure if it is proper Japanese, or the right form for a technique... I'm too lazy to research it ;. Feel free to correct me and/or suggest one that makes more sense.

Katon what Sasuke says before he lights stuff on fire(I stole it), Hikari is Light (as opposed to darkness, can also mean something like brilliant) Tama is Ball, No is the Japanese possessive particle (uh..like.. Naruto no Tama would be Naruto's ball. Jutsu technique. So, Katon: Hikari Tama no Jutsu means something like "Fire: Brilliant/Light Ball Technique"

Also, kanji are Chinese/Japanese written characters if you didn't know.

Btw. I forgot to mention, but this takes place during the time skip. Sakura has gotten stronger, and is currently training to join Anbu... Slightly divergent time line, so sue me.

Disclaimer: Who doesn't own Naruto? Guess in three seconds and you win a prize! ...1...2...3! Answer? ...Correct! We don't! Your prize is an imaginary bowl of mint ice cream (rumored to be Garra-san's favorite) enjoy the non-existant minty coldness:D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2: Pretty rock.

Drip... Drip. ...Drip.

'damn sink...'

Drip... Drip... Driiiip... plunk.

'Ugg.. I'll call a plumber on sa... wait... plunk? '

Drip. Plunk. P-plunk. Drip.

'hmm... the leak must have gotten bigger or... something. Oh my head.. ow.'

Drip...

Sploosh.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted by little less black than seen from behind her eyelids. Wherever she was, it was nearly pitch black. Darkness interrupted only by the light of the lone hole above her. Shoving down her immediate panicked feeling, she began slowly examining her injuries. Two cracked ribs, a slight concussion, and a sprained wrist seemed to be the worst of it.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud as she began to work chakra through her wounds.

'Dripping water, brick floor... underground.' "Hello?" 'abandoned.' Her wounds healed, Sakura stood, her analytical mind beginning to take in the situation. Reaching down she could feel grass and half dead weeds peeking up between the bricks. Not being able to see wasn't helping, it was time to shed some light on the situation.

Fire seal. Light seal. Combine seal. Contain seal.

"Katon: Hikari Tama no Jutsu!"

A flash of light, similar to an overpowered, disposable camera going off, lit the room before dimming down to a pale glow. The chamber was almost as big as an arena, the bauble of light's pearly glow barely reached the edge. The ceiling had caved in in several places, but it did little to hide the peculiar furnishings and markings that littered the floor.

'Those are kanji!'

**'My, you're intelligent today.' **Sometimes having a second opinion on everything you did was nice. Other times it was really annoying.

'Well excuse me, I'm so sorry for being a little 'off' after smashing my head on a bunch of bricks!'

**'Che. Excuses.' **Nevermind, being schizophrenic just plain sucked.

Sakura was about to wittily retort her inner self when her eyes noticed the kanji on the floor had a pattern. It was a circle, faded and ancient kanji leading to a darkened place in the middle of the room.

"Oh god, why did I take the stupid scouting mission for Hinata-chan?"

**'Birthday, remember? Besides, would you really want cute little Hinata here instead of you?'**

"No...It's not that. I wouldn't want to put any of my friends in danger instead of me. This place is just creepy."

'**... Fair enough.'**

Moving closer revealed a deep, bowl shaped indent in the floor. At first glance it appeared that the floor must have begun to collapse, but closer inspection revealed that the slope was natural and even, the bricks and kanji being in better condition here than elsewhere. Odd, yes, but not the main attraction. Slightly tilting, as if time were trying to bring it down, stood a small wooden shrine. It seemed to have been surrounded by a circle of little dais', though almost all of them were broken. A ring of burned out incense sticks stuck out, untouched by time, in a sand filled burner within the shrine.

The room seemed suddenly more silent, the dank smell and cold chill gave the air a feel of death. Pretending to be unperturbed, to avoid more back talk from her own mind, Sakura approached the shrine.

Morbid curiosity, or perhaps something more drew her close, and jade eyes met jade rock.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(a/n: dun dun dunnnnn. Who loves cliffies? I loves teh cliffies! Haha... hate me! .. If you like the story so far and care enough to that is. ;p )

I'm sorry I'm slow to update. Finals week at school. ;

Thanks for reading.

-Kurai


	3. Starting: A Deal With the Devil

This is a tiny pathetic chapter. Ill probably lengthen it. Im not sure where i want to go, because the next few hundred words set the entire story into motion. bear with me while i decide.

I think my story really isn't to par with the stuff you all write, so...I'm sorry if my chapters are short. I'm sorry if my story sucks. Can you all forgive me? I can't improve if I don't try.

On a happier note: I'm going to see Placebo in concert::dies in happiness:: common Tuesday..hurry up!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then the story would be more about Garra-san. If the story was more about Garra-san, then it would be called Garra not Naruto. ... ... ::closes eyes, wishes, then glances at her naruto box set. It still reads Naruto.:: See?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 3: a deal with the devil

Sakura instinctively reached for the perfect Jade-colored orb that sat on the only remaining dais. It was shiny and seemed to glow dimly. Call it feminine instinct to collect the glittering object.

She didn't notice the still barely-smoking incense stuck in the sand.

Or how it sputtered as she approached.

She missed the barely-there seals surrounding the rock.

And how strained they were.

No notice of the way the other dais' all looked blown apart.

Or the paintings of demons on the sides of the shrine.

Too little, too late she felt the dark aura in the orb. Her hand closed around it, and the world went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

::dances::


End file.
